Nuju
Nuju was a Matoran who became the Toa Metru of Ice. He was mutated into a Toa Hordika and later he became a Turaga.Nuju. History Matoran Like most Toa of Ice Nuju begun his life as a Ko-Matoran. He worked as a Seer in the Knowledge Towers of Ko-Metru until Toa Lhikan arrived and gave him a Toa Stone. Nuju followed the instructions that came with it and journeyed to the Great Temple of Ga-Metru to meet the other Matoran who were destined to become Toa. They inserted their Toa Stones into the Toa-Suva and were transformed into Toa-Metru. Toa Metru Search for the Great Disks When the Toa Metru begun to wonder how they were going to prove that they were Toa to the city's leader, Turaga Dume, they decided to search for the six great Kanoka disks, which were rumoured to be used to stop the Morbuzahk, which had become a frequent problem in Metru-Nui. Nuju began searching for a Ko-Matoran named Ehrye in an attempt to find the great disk in Ko-Metru. When he discovered the Matoran had gone missing, he begun to search for him in Ko-Metru. Knowing Ehrye worked as a Runner, Nuju decided to search for any evidence of his presence at a Chute Station. He spoke with the Station Attendant and discovered that he had been talking to A Po-Matoran before leaving. Upon further speculation, the Attendant gave Nuju a tablet Ehrye had dropped in his rush and handed him a Knowledge Tower Crystal, telling him to throw it from a height and leave in to grow, in exchange for the infomation he had given him. Nuju completed this task and he finally found Ehrye while jumping off of the finished tower. Using his Crystal Spikes, Nuju was able to attach himself to the Knowledge Tower and reach Ehyre. He soon realized that he was trapped beneath a number of blocks. However, these blocks were placed precisely placed so they would crush the Matoran if not removed correctly, which was meant to delay Nuju. Luckily, Nuju was able to do this and freed Ehrye. He then pressed him for information about why he had been so foolish to let others know he had a Great Disk and Ehrye revealed he had only told Ahkmou. Nuju and Ehrye later regrouped with the other Toa Metru and discussed the likeliness of one of the Matoran betraying the others. They then decided to treat the Matoran with caution and not to trust them until they found out who the traitor was. Nuju and Ehrye then set off to Onu-Metru, with Whenua and Tehutti, to try and reclaim the Onu-Metru Great disk from the Archives. Tehutti told Whenua that 'No door should be left unopened'. The Toa then left the two Matoran in an area of the Archives that Tehutti was not familiar with, preventing them from trying to escape. The Toa then entered a room that contained an enlarged Ussal Crab. The Toa managed to escape its clutches as Whenua used his Earthshock Drills to create noise, which scared the Rahi and forced it to release them. The Toa then proceeded to another room, in which Nuju nearly released a Two-headed Tarakava from a tank. The two Toa then entered a room which was in fact a shape-shifting Rahi that was disguised as a room. Nuju managed to free them both by creating a blizzard that forced the rahi to free them. Whenua was then able to find the Onu-Metru Great Disk amongst a number of old artifacts. Nuju then travelled to Ko-Metru to search for his own Great Disks, with the help of Whenua, Tehutti, and Ehyre. While he ensured that the two Matoran were put to safety, however, Tehutti fell victim to a Vahki Keerakh's Staff of Confusion, resulting in him becoming oblivious to his surroundings and instead envision that he was cataloging a Fikou Spider in the Archives. The two Toa then travelled atop the Knowledge Towers in search of the Wanted After retrieving the Great Disks, the Toa offered them as gifts to Turaga Dume, who was actually Makuta Teridax in disguise, but he refused them and successfully captured him, along with Onewa and Whenua. A squad of Vahki Rorzakh were responsible for transporting Nuju, Whenua and Onewa to a cell in the Canyon of Unending Whispers. However, the Toa made a run from the Vahki. One Rorzakh managed to use its staff of Presense on Whenua and was able to track him and trap the Toa in a cell. While in the cell, the Toa encountered a strange Turaga, who helped them to discover their mask powers. Little to their knowledge, this Turaga was in fact Lhikan, who had been captured by Dark Hunters and had transformed into a Turaga after his Toa Energy was sacreficed to Nuju and his team into Toa. Following extensive mental training, Nuju was able to use his Kanohi Mahiki to tear rocks from a wall in order for the Toa to escape. The four escaped prisoners then travelled through a series of tunnels until they came across Matau, Vakama, and Nokama - who had come in search of them. At this point Lhikan revealed his identity. However, Vakama then discovered a Matoran Sphere in the tunnel and opened it. To the horror of the Toa they discovered that Turaga Dume was imprisoned inside the device. Lhikan then explained that they had found the real Turaga Dume and that an imposter had taken his place. It then dawned upon the Toa that Makuta Teridax - the Makuta of Metru-Nui - was in control of the city. Upon this discovery being made a squad of Vahki entered the tunnel, causing the group to retreat. The Great Cataclysm While fleeing from the Vahki, the Toa entered another cell and found a Vahki Transporter, which they quickly boarded. Using Whenua's Earshock Drills, the Toa were able to tunnel to the surface in the transporter. The Toa then arrived at the Coliseum to face Teridax and save the Matoran. However, they were too late. The Matoran had already been captured and put to sleep. As the Matoran were gone, Dume revealed himself to in fact be Teridax and absorbed the energy from the six cities, allowing his to transform into a swirling Shadowy Mass that engulfed the Coliseum. At this point, he managed to feed the Makuta Virus to Mata Nui, which caused the Matoran Universe to disfunction and for Mata Nui to crash on Aqua Magna. Teridax then absorbed Dume's Nivawk Hawk, Nidhiki and Krekka. This allowed him to turn into his well known Shadow Titan form. However, the Toa managed to escape the Vahki by steering into the ocean and tried to confront Teridax at the Great Barrier. Teridax then used his abilities to create Protodermis Barriers to try and stop the Toa from escaping but was unsucessful. At the point, Vakama had finished constructing the Kanohi Vahi and decided he had to confront Teridax with it. He ordered Nuju to useed his Kanohi Matatu to lift him up to the cliff-top wher Teridax was. Following a battle with Vakama, the Makuta was imprisoned in a Toa Seal by the combined powers of all the Toa Metru. After this, The Toa started searching for a new place to live, finding Mata Nui Toa Hordika Mata Nui Whilst visiting Mata Nui, the Toa Metru decided that the island was suitable to sustain Matoran life and that the population of Metru-nui could be moved there. Nuju travelled towards the colder, more mountainous region of the island to establish the site that would later become Ko-Koro. Return to Metru-Nui After selecting future villages for the Matoran, the Toa returned to Metru-Nui to transport the Matoran only to find that the city had been destroyed by the Great Cataclysm. Upon further investigation, the Toa also discovered that the Onu-Metru Archives had been damaged, which caused thousands of Stasis Tubes to crack and for the Rahi inside to escape. Several members of the team felt sceptical about continuing deeper into the ruined city. However, Vakama - who had finally assumed command of the team by this point - urged the Toa to continue. Convinced that they would only have to travel to the Coliseum, the Toa set off again only to be struck down by a rain of Rhotuka. Upon being struck they were paralyzed and fell to the ground as they were surrounded by their captors, Visorak. The Toa were then taken to the web that stretched to a point above the Coliseum and entrapped in cocoons. From there they were mutated by the Visorak's Hordika venom and left to fall when they transformed. However, the Toa were saved from their fall by the six Rahaga, who caught them in mid-air and carried them to a safe position in Ga-Metru. The Rahaga then introduced themselves to the Toa and explained to them that they had been mutated into the bestial Toa Hordika. The Toa then teamed up with one Rahaga each and set off on separate missions. Nuju accompanied Kualus to Ko-Metru, where they began their search for components that could be used to construct the Airships to transport the Matoran. In this process, Kualus taught Nuju the language of the flying Rahi, allowing him to communicate with the creatures. Little to Nuju’s knowledge, he would only speak in this language following their arrival on Mata Nui. At some point the two were attacked by Visorak and were separated, resulted in Kualus having to hang onto a Chute and fend off Visorak until Nuju was able to save him. The two then journeyed to Le-Metru, where they established the Tower of Toa until the partnering Toa and Rahaga again separated. Nuju and Kualus later ran into a Visorak trap where Nuju heard the voice of Ehyre. Thinking the Matoran was trapped, he opened a door and soon realized it was in fact a Visorak Oohnorak using its mimicking abilities. Set Information *Nuju was first released in 2001 as one of the Turaga. His item number was 8544. *Nuju was released again as a Toa Metru in 2004, which contained a total of 49 pieces and was set number 8606. *Toa Nuju Hordika was released in early 2005 in America and was not available in other countries until the summer of that year. His third release contained 48 pieces and was set number 8741. Category:Toa Category:2001 Category:2005 Category:Article stubs Category:Ice Category:2004 Category:2003 Category:Matoran Category:Turaga Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa of Ice Category:Ko-Metru Category:2002 Category:2007 Category:2001 Sets Category:2004 Sets Category:2005 Sets